


Snow Day

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jinki lets himself be tugged outside and watches Taemin launch themself into the knee deep snow; the way they throw snow in the air and let it sprinkle down around (and on) them, the way they fall back into it and disappear before popping back up, a bright smile on their lips. There’s white streaking their dark hair and Jinki wades out into the snow to brush Taemin off.





	

Taemin decides to wake Jinki up by jumping on his bed and rocking Jinki from side to side until he finally opens his eyes and mumbles with a sleep rough voice that he's awake, _jeez_. Taemin promptly flops all over Jinki, practically vibrating with excitement. Jinki takes another long minute for his body to catch up with his brain, then stretches the best he can with Taemin on top of him.

“What is it, Tae?” Jinki strokes Taemin's hair with a clumsy hand and can't help a tired snicker when Taemin wiggles impatiently, an exaggerated pout on their lips.

“It's _snowing_ , Jinki! Come outside with me!”

“Ask-” Jinki pauses because he doesn't know what gender his other partner is feeling today, “Key, I'm tired.”

“Kibum _refuses_ to go outside with me in the snow, _ever_.”

“And why is that?”

Taemin pouts and makes their eyes big as they wiggle in Jinki's lap, the picture of innocence. Which obviously means they've done something. “I don't know...But you'll play with me, right?”

“I can't.”

“Why?”

“You're on top of me, Tae.”

Taemin blinks in realization, then looks down to see that indeed, they're on top of Jinki. “Oops,” they say, cheerful, as they slide off of him, “play with me now?”

“Fine, let me get dressed.”

Taemin beams at him and kisses his cheek before running out the room, cackling because they know Jinki _hates_ kisses. Taemin is just lucky they're so cute, or else Jinki would've gotten even a long time ago. Jinki does, however, lay back down instead of getting ready, because he knows Taemin will throw a fit.

And Taemin does; even drags Kibum into it, which is completely unfair because what Kibum says, goes. So when Kibum says to get up and play with Taemin, Jinki gets up and gets dressed, grumbling under Kibum's scrutinizing eye.

“Why won't you go outside with them?

“They'll ruin my hair,” Kibum says, “it's cold out there, and not fun, and Taemin is competitive.”

“What does Taemin-”

“Tae! Jinki's ready!” Kibum calls out, and in a softer, amused tone, “have fun, and, well, good luck.”

Jinki doesn't get to ask what Kibum means because suddenly Taemin is there, with their infectious smile and their insistent pleas for Jinki to _hurry up, I wanna make a snowman._ Jinki lets himself be tugged outside and watches Taemin launch themself into the knee deep snow; the way they throw snow in the air and let it sprinkle down around (and on) them, the way they fall back into it and disappear before popping back up, a bright smile on their lips. There's white streaking their dark hair and Jinki wades out into the snow to brush Taemin off.

“Jinki, let's build a snowman, okay?”

“Okay, Tae.” Jinki finishes brushing off Taemin's hair and offers a spare set of gloves because Taemin never wears gloves, then complains about how cold their hands are and shove them against Kibum and Jinki’s faces.

As expected though, Taemin refuses the gloves and bounds off to make the first ball of their snowman. They call out for Jinki to make the middle and top layers and Jinki kneels where he is, gathering snow together. It's actually kind of peaceful like this: no one but the two of them are outside and Taemin is quiet now, and there's _something_ about fresh snow that makes things seem even quieter, and

Jinki _freezes_ when a small hand yanks on the back of his jacket and dumps a handful of snow in and _cold cold cold-_

_“Taemin!”_ But Taemin is already running to the backyard, cackling madly, and Jinki shakes most of the snow from his jacket before stalking after them with a sloppily made snowball in hand. It's too quiet though, and Jinki doesn't notice until he turns the corner and there's Taemin, a pile of neat snowballs next to them.

“Do you surrender?” Taemin asks in between giggles. Their cheeks are blotchy red from exertion and the cold, and they're grinning madly, pleased their plan has worked.

Jinki drops his one snowball and raises his hands up, nodding. “Surrender. How about for a truce we go inside and-”

“Never!” Taemin's already got the first snowball in hand, and Jinki counts about ten before Taemin lets the first one fly.

From inside, Kibum watches Jinki get pummelled with snowballs and shakes his head. He remembers the first - and only - time he went out in the snow with Taemin: Taemin had tackled him in the snow and made him agree to play with them for as long as they wanted or _else_. Kibum had agreed, of course, and spent the next four hours in the snow with Taemin.

And now it's Jinki's turn. Kibum leaves his spot at the kitchen window to start making hot chocolate for the three of them, he warms up the leftover brownies as well and opens the window to call out that there's snacks waiting for them. Taemin immediately jumps up and Jinki follows more slowly, and Kibum makes them both shake off the snow outside because he is _not_ cleaning up after them. Taemin offers their cheek and Kibum kisses it, then turns to Jinki.

“And now you know.” he says.

Jinki just glares at him. “Why didn't you _tell_ me?”

“It's over now, come inside, there's hot chocolate and brownies. Taemin's picking a movie.”

“Let me change first then.”

Kibum shrugs and lets Jinki pass, then follows Taemin to the couch. Taemin almost immediately wiggles over to him and sets themself in Kibum's lap, and Kibum lets them kiss him, until he hears Jinki come downstairs.

“You two can continue,” Jinki says mildly, but Taemin is already out of Kibum's lap and into Jinki's as soon as he sits.

“Kiss,” Taemin demands, and Jinki obliges, kissing both of Taemin's cheeks, still blotchy red.

Taemin wiggles back into Kibum's lap and stretches out so their head is in Kibum's lap and their legs are in Jinki's, and they pout up at Kibum until he starts the movie and begins to run his fingers through Taemin's hair.

“You're so needy,” Jinki says, eyes on Taemin.

“And _you're_ a butt.” Taemin fires back, already sounding sleepy.

“Whatever you say, Tae.”

Taemin doesn't give Jinki a verbal reply, just sticks their tongue out at him, and Kibum ends their fight with a well sized brownie for the both of them. Taemin doesn't eat theirs, just tugs Kibum down for a lazy kiss and doesn't let Kibum pull away until Jinki coughs.

“Sorry, Jinki!” Taemin sings, sounding anything but.

“I'll get you back tomorrow,”Jinki promises, “just wait.”

“You're _on_ -”

“If you're going to fight, don't do it inside, unless you're planning on cleaning up. Because last time, Taemin, you spilled all the eggs on the floor and _left them there-”_

“I couldn't just give up and clean it up!”

“Taemin, outside or not at all. And don't laugh, Jinki, because I _do_ remember what you did with all the bubble bath mixture.”

“Fine, Kibummie. But only if you'll join us.”

“Yeah, be on my team!”

“Not after what the both of you have put me through. You two are on your own.”

Taemin jumps up, grinning wickedly, and they run to their pile of snow clothes and start putting it on. “Starting now!”

Jinki and Kibum quickly follow, all of them spilling out into the snow and grabbing all the snow they can for snowballs.

They stay out for the whole day.  



End file.
